


Plan of Seduction

by chivalin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Fluff, Kinktober2018, M/M, Stockings, pre-Penguin!Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Oswald tries to seduce Jim and fails miserably in it, in his own opinion at least.





	Plan of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts used: Seduction & Stockings(/Tights/Pantyhose)!

“Come on, Jim. It’s just one night,” Oswald argued. Did he sound a tad bit too desperate? Maybe, but he honestly doubted anyone could remain calm in his situation. He waited anxiously for Jim to answer who looked at him, the bed, and the floor.

“You would be okay with it?” he asked.

Oswald barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How much more obvious did he have to make that he liked him? But Jim was Jim, so he should know by now that only blunt words reached his understanding. Too bad that saying them wasn’t easy. “Yes, I’m fine with it.”

Seeing Jim nod made butterflies fly in Oswald’s stomach. He was quick to excuse himself to the bathroom to prep for the second part of his masterplan to seduce Jim Gordon.

After getting his hair to look at least somewhat nice, he opened his bag to take out the fishnet stockings. He stared at them and swallowed, small redness rising to his cheeks.

“You can do this,” he whispered while putting them on. The texture felt strange, but he had to admit that they looked good on him. Maybe not as sexy as on all those men and women in the magazines he had seen Jim read during this trip “in secrecy”, but close enough.

“How long are you still going to be in there?” Jim’s voice startled Oswald.

“I’m coming out!” he yelled back while hastily putting his pants back on. A part of him wanted to get this over with but he was nervous, assuring himself that it wasn’t the right time yet.

As he stepped out, Jim looked at him worried, but Oswald dismissed it while walking to the bed.

“Did you do something to your hair? It looks nice,” Jim said.

“I- Thanks,” Oswald said shyly, though he soon ended up yelling while tripping on the floorboards. He managed to catch himself just in time and fall to the bed instead. His cheeks burned hotter, but Jim’s warm yet somewhat amused smile made him feel a bit better.

Once Jim went to the bathroom, Oswald hastily ripped off his clothes, leaving only his underwear and the stockings, and slipped under the sheets.

His heart began beating faster and when the toilet flushed, he pulled the blanket all the way up to his chin. A small panic began settling inside him as the bathroom door opened because he _really_ hadn’t thought this through. In all his fantasies, Jim had just bounced on him after seeing what he was wearing, and then they lived happily ever after. But this was cold, miserably reality where things never seemed to go his way.

“Is it comfortable?”

Jim’s question halted Oswald’s thought process. His cheeks grew redder and he nodded.

“Very. But it…” Why on earth was this so hard? “It would be much comfier if you…”

“You can take my blanket if you want,” Jim said. Oswald stared at him confused until realizing what he must have thought. It made his stomach curl uncomfortably and he once against started to think how stupid this plan of seduction was. What if Jim didn’t want him at all, and he would just be making a fool of himself?

But… but what about all those looks and smiles they had been giving each other? All of them couldn’t just be a coincidence, right?

“Ah, there’s no need for that,” Oswald said. Jim’s brows furrowed, making Oswald think he might figure this out after all. But Jim was Jim, so he ended up just shrugging before slipping off his clothes.

Oswald tried really hard not to stare but seeing Jim’s well-toned, muscled upper arms made him instantly think about being pinned down by them. Just the thought of Jim being on top of him, and maybe grinding down, send pleasant sparks all over his body.

“Are you sure this is okay with you?” Jim asked, once again disrupting Oswald’s thought process. “I can still sleep on the floor if you-”

“No!” Oswald yelped as his face began burning bright red. “I want you. In- in here, I mean! In my bed, so that you- you would be comfortable and not have to sleep on the floor.” The last words got mushed together into something unrecognizable, or that is how it felt to Oswald at least.

He groaned embarrassed and pulled the blanket all the way over himself, swearing to stay there until they needed to leave in the morning. This had been an absolutely horrible idea. He should just forget all about Jim and-

A touch against his side made him yelp and nearly roll of the side of the bed. He tried to find what had just poked him, realizing it was Jim’s fingers. As he was staring at them, he could see a sliver of Jim’s face.

“Sorry,” Jim said, and Oswald turned to him cheeks still burning hot. “Just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m not.” The admission slipped from Oswald’s lips before he could stop it. But it was just the kick he needed to completely spill all his frustrations. “I’m definitely not okay! I organized this thing, so I’d have a chance to get to know you more and to… to show you that I like you,” Oswald said, too angry to notice Jim’s surprised look.

“But whatever I did, whatever clues I threw in your way, you just shrugged them all off! So, I thought that since this trip is going to be at its end soon, I needed to do _something_ that would make you figure it out.” Oswald hated to feel the tears starting to appear in the corner of his eyes. “Really seduce you and give you a wonderful night, but now that’s ruined too!”

“You like me?” Jim asked, and Oswald groaned.

He yanked the blanket off himself, not realizing what it would reveal, and turned fully to Jim. “Yes, though that should be _entirely obvious by now_! But if you really want to hear me say it, then fine. I like you, Jim Gordon!”

As the words left Oswald’s lips, he felt hundred times lighter. But it all came crashing down when he realized Jim wasn’t looking at his face but something else- Oh. With incredible haste, Oswald dragged the blanket to cover himself again, but the damage was already done. Jim had seen the fishnet stockings.

“You were going to seduce me with those?” Jim asked, slowly moving his gaze back to Oswald’s face who huffed and wrapped his arms around his blanket-covered legs.

“Maybe. I saw you… you look at some things, so I thought you would like to see me in these too,” Oswald said dismissively. However, when Jim leaned closer as if he wanted to… kiss? He wanted to kiss!

Oswald’s jaw dropped but he didn’t really have time to think about it more as Jim’s lips were already pressed against his own. It felt good, making his body tingle pleasantly and he leaned into it eagerly. It ended all too soon though, and he smacked Jim on the chest, making him hiss.

“So, the stockings did it then?” Oswald asked, voice rising higher. “Before you get any ideas in your head, I want more than just sex-”

“I know,” Jim said. He looked a bit awkward while rubbing his neck, though he was still maintaining eye contact. “Listen, I _may_ feel the same way about you.” Oswald’s heart jumped. “But I’m a cop and you’re a criminal-”

“You realize we’re in Gotham, right? Everyone in here has done something bad,” Oswald said. He carefully slipped into Jim’s lap due to a confidence boost. They kissed again, it being sweeter this time, and Oswald couldn’t help but to grind against him, sending them both groaning.

“T-though, being in a relationship with a criminal is definitely one of the smaller offences,” Oswald continued. He had moved his hands under Jim’s undershirt and was now tugging it off to reveal his chest. Jim, on the other hand, was letting his hands roam up and down the stockings. “So… you can do this- be with me. No one’s going to judge you.”

“I might judge myself,” Jim pointed out, though he sounded more amused than serious. This was confirmed by how his hands wandered off to Oswald’s ass.

“I’m sorry to say this but sometimes you really don’t know what you want,” Oswald said and let out a sigh when Jim began slowly kneading his ass. He himself was carefully tugging Jim’s waistband, the thought of seeing his cock making his own twitch. “Because… If you didn’t want this, you would have left already.”

“True. But, I still want to talk about this more. You working for Fish and all that,” Jim clarified. “And, I’m afraid that I have to stop this here.”

Oswald tensed, and he was about to push himself off Jim’s lap because talk about a heartbreak-

“I’m not usually the one to do this on first dates, you know? I mean, at least let me buy you breakfast first before we do this?” Jim continued. Oswald’s jaw dropped, and he practically bounced to kiss him. The suddenness of his movements sent them both against the bed again.

Jim laughed and pulled him into a tighter embrace. Oswald felt ecstatic, and small bit relieved that this evening didn’t lead to sex. Because it was the confirmation he needed to know Jim was serious about this- about them.

He sighed in content and nuzzled against him. It was definitely true what mother had always said about him eventually finding someone kind and respectable. And here that person finally was, being none other than Jim Gordon.


End file.
